


Everything About Her

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: A recount of the loving memories they have made together.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Everything About Her

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy this oneshot! it's a bit short, i'm sorry :') have a good day/night and take care of yourself <3

Everything about her was perfect to him. She was alluring, her eyes were like a pool of golden honey and her hair fell over her face like a frame around a painted masterpiece. When she laughed, her eyes would squint slightly, the spirited sound filled his heart with joy. When he stumbled home from work, his eyelids barely being able to stay up and his feet dragging, she would stay up and wait for him, welcoming him home into her familiar arms. She would whisper comforting words into his ears, praising him for working so hard, reminding him to rest and take care of himself, allowing him to drift into a quiet and undisturbed sleep. He would wake up to her sleeping beside him, her cheek squished into her pillow and her lips parted slightly, soft snores escaping them every few seconds. Her blonde hair was messy and scattered over her face, but she was perfect. She always has been.

He remembered their first date at the Magnolia Aquarium, a dome-shaped building with a line snaking out of its entrance. The ceilings of the building were high, and the walls were covered with replicas of fish and sharks. It was her first time at the aquarium. Her stomach felt as if it was flipping around and her teeth were jittery. They drifted past the large glass panels that held the fish, swimming around as if they were flying through the water. Her face was illuminated by the blue glow of the water, the ripples casting a light over her features. Her eyes widened and she laughed as larger fish swam past her, her hand reached forward and she traced the glass, almost as if she was running her fingers over the fish’s scales. He found it cute how she would stop to read every bit of information about each species before turning and paraphrasing the whole thing to him. She would also whisper random facts that she found interesting about each animal, which made him laugh and kiss her cheek. Her hand eventually found his, pulling him along through the amphibian exhibit, pointing out the different species of frogs and lizards. And they shared their first kiss beneath the deep blue haze of the largest exhibit, a huge glass dome with various kinds of sharks swirling in the waters above them. She laughed and said that sharks weren’t that romantic before being silenced by another kiss on her lips.

He remembered the long walks on the beach, her fingers intertwined with his. She stopped every few minutes to stoop down and run her fingers into the sand, lifting her cupped hands up to reveal a handful of sand with small shells buried in them. Each shell was beautiful to her, they were all chipped or cracked but she didn’t mind. The ocean was endless, a deep cerulean with a shimmering surface which she would admire as they strode down the shore, swinging her small basket of shells by her side. At night, they would set up beach chairs in the crab infested sand. She giggled as the small crabs would bury around her feet, and made it a point not to step on any of them. Her dark eyes would drift over to admire him as his profile was upturned to look at the stars, only for him to look back at her. It was as if someone had spilled them over the sky, the shimmering stars were aimlessly scattered over the vast depths of the universe. 

He remembered spending every Christmas Eve being muffled by furry blankets, a crackling fire ahead of him and the love of his life snuggled beside him. Her gentle fingers were flipping through a book he was sure she had reread dozens of times, but she always found a new detail every time she read. He could feel her soft breathing and could smell the sweet scent of her freshly washed hair. Lining the walls were the spines of many aged books, some covered with dust while others were freshly placed there. His eyes reflected the flickering flames, a contented smile painted onto his lips. He heard her softly shut her book and watched her deep brown eyes drift over to meet his. The corners of her lips upturned blissfully, a silent gesture that made his heart flutter. He leaned forward, his lips gently landing on hers, feeling her soft eyelashes brush against his cheek as she closed her eyes, indulging in a tender reminder of their love for each other.

He remembered the way she glowed as she walked down the aisle on that day they had been planning for nearly a year. Her face was partially concealed by a translucent white veil, her long, blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders like golden waterfalls, her white gown adorned with lace and flowers hugging her shapely curves perfectly. She was led by her father, her arm looped around his, before he released her and she stood before him. His hands lifted her veil to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, her cheeks were slightly rosy and her smile was warm and soft. It was as if she had a halo surrounding her, he wanted so badly to just kiss her at that moment but he would have to wait until the priest allowed him to. Once they finished their loving vows, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the crowd. She always had a way with words. The way she articulated her meaningful words so carefully, he almost couldn’t believe that the loving passion that swirled through her vows were directed at him. After the priest said so, he took her in her arms and kissed her.

And finally, settling into their new home, stacks of taped up cardboard boxes surrounding them, he felt his wife lay her head delicately on his shoulder. They collapsed onto the sofa once they had finally moved all the boxes into the house. She was especially tired, considering her growing abdomen which slowed down the process even more. He traced over the lines in her palm, each loving memory swimming through his head reminding him of everything they had gone through together. Each day he found a new reason to love her, and there were still so many days left. They had their whole life to fill. Leaning forward, he whispered her name, “Lucy.”

She turned to him with a tender smile. “Yes, Natsu?”

She had beautiful eyes and a tired smile, one that struck through his heart and made him smile without realizing. 

“I love you so much,” were the only words he could get out. He wished he could say more, he wished he could sing her an entire serenade with the amount of affection he had for her, but his intense love was reduced to those simple words.

“I love you, too.” Placing her hand on his cheek, she pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. A new journey was ahead of them, one that neither of them could prepare for, but they were excited to embark on it together.


End file.
